


there's nothing sweeter (than being with you)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I can handle this customer for you, don't worry,” Laurey told him, smiling apologetically at Derek and asking, “Sorry, what was the order?”“Uh—” Derek trailed off, looking between the two of them with a crease forming between his brows.“I...oh! No no no, this is my fiancé,” Stiles said quickly, realizing that Laurey thought Derek was just a random customer hitting on him. He sent her a warm smile and said, “But I really, really appreciate the attempted save.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 44
Kudos: 891





	there's nothing sweeter (than being with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 50th steter fic! thank you anon :D

Stiles smiled as he bid another customer a happy holiday, cheeks aching, brow sweating and feet throbbing. He was eleven hours into a twelve-hour shift on Christmas Eve and the  _ only _ reason he was there was for the bonus pay his boss had promised him when one of the new baristas had called out an hour after he'd gotten to work. The day had been...horrible felt like a bad word to use the day before Christmas, but...

Yeah, it had been horrible. Los Angeles was a hell of a lot bigger than Beacon Hills, and working at Beacon Brews during high school absolutely did  _ not _ prepare him for the Christmas rush of a downtown coffee shop. Things were  _ finally _ starting to slow down now that it was getting closer and closer to nine, the sky long-gone dark and the shop illuminated by soft lamps and fairy lights.

Stiles was wiping down the counter—okay, really he was standing around and trying to look busy, but his feet were  _ killing _ him—when the bell signalling the door had opened rung  _ again, _ and Stiles prodded his cheek to make sure it was still appropriately dimpled with his signature customer service smile before turning around. He was about to start on his usual greeting when his eyes finally registered what he was seeing.

“Der,” Stiles breathed, taking in the welcome sight of his fiancé. His smile melted into something far more genuine as he stepped up to the cash and tracked his eyes over Derek's form.

“Hey there,” Derek's voice was a deep, pleasing rumble that made Stiles want to  _ cry _ for how comforting a sound it was.

“Hi,” he said softly, barely more than a whisper before he had to clear his throat to get past the sudden tightness and blink away the stinging in his eyes. “Hi, sorry, it's been a long shift.”

Derek slowly dragged his eyes up and down Stiles' body with a look in his eyes that still made him blush, years into being together. When Derek finally replied, it was with an exaggeratedly deep voice. “What's good here?”

Stiles grinned broadly, more than happy to focus on the game Derek was playing and push away the stress of the last few hours. “We do a pretty good mocha, if I say so myself. We also have a great peppermint latte that we only do during December.”

Derek hummed, tapping his fingers against the counter and not looking away from Stiles. His gaze was sweet, smile sweeter, and the way Derek was watching him still made his heart flutter. Derek must have heard the skip because his whole face softened and his smile grew behind his beard.

“Hm, those both sound great. I'll grab a mocha and your number?” Derek asked him, a teasing, playful smile tugging at his lips. It had Stiles' heart melting in his chest, struck with the sudden memory of when they had first met, nearly a decade ago, and how he could have never imagined seeing such an expression on Derek's face.

Stiles was opening his mouth to reply and play along, when his coworker cleared her throat beside him. “Hey, Stiles it's break time,” Laurey, a shift manager that been at the coffee shop for years and was every ounce as motherly as Mama McCall had been, told him. She stepped up to the cash and sent Stiles a look of concern, though for what Stiles wasn't totally sure.

“I don't have another break?” he asked, voice tilting up into a question even as he moved to get Derek's mocha made. He liked them extra sweet, another thing that Stiles thought was adorable and never would have imagined when they first met.

“Yeah, did you forget? Here, I can handle this customer for you, don't worry,” Laurey told him, smiling apologetically at Derek and asking, “Sorry, what was the order?”

“Uh—” Derek trailed off, looking between the two of them with a crease forming between his brows.

“I...oh! No no no, this is my fiancé,” Stiles said quickly, realizing that Laurey thought Derek was just a random customer hitting on him. He sent her a warm smile and said, “But I really, really appreciate the attempted save.”

“Of course,” Laurey said, her smile back to its usual chipper width as she stopped signing in to the cash and stepped back, “Derek, right?”

Derek nodded, giving a little wave that made Stiles snort even as he worked on getting the drink finished. They chatted as Stiles got to work, making the usual small talk until Stiles was finished. He passed it over to Derek, letting his fingers trail over Derek's wrist to smear some of his scent behind as he said, “Don't worry about it. It's too late for coffee and I get a second drink today I haven't used yet.”

Derek gave him another smile and a nod of his head, making his way over to a table and sitting down. Stiles smiled after him, knowing he had to clean the steamer but finding it hard to look away from the back of Derek's head for the moment.

“You wanna head out?” Laurey asked, shocking Stiles badly enough he jumped in place.

He blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring. “I've still got some time left,” Stiles told her, looking at the clock to confirm it wasn't even twenty to nine.

“If you don't mind missing the twenty minutes, I can cover the end. Not like we're gonna get much busier.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked, a smile already starting to pull his lips up as he looked over to where Derek was waiting at a table, no doubt listening in.

“Yeah. Go home with your hunk,” Laurey told him, winking when Stiles burst out in laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said, untying his apron and quickly getting his jacket and scarf from the back, slipping them on as he made his way to the front.

Derek was waiting for him when he rounded the counter, opening his arms immediately so Stiles could step into them. He was so warm, supernatural body temperature seeping through his clothes and under Stiles' skin. Derek's fingers were smooth against the back of his neck, and after a moment the aching in his feet seeped right out of him until he was all but boneless and only standing because of the arm Derek had wrapped around his waist. He looked up with a grin, darting in for a quick, sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Laurey!” Stiles called, wrapping his own arm around Derek's waist so he could turn them towards the door. Right before they left he called back, “Merry Christmas!” and then tucked himself against Derek's side, smiling wider and feeling happier than he had for the last ten hours.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
